Opposites Attract
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Is it possible to be part demon part angel without dying? Hikari is exactly that, but can she tell her long time childhood friend Hiei that she is dying, and may not have long to live with the most renowned demons after her and her power? Can she express her feelings to him before all that?


**Yu Yu Hakusho (C) Yoshihiro Togashi. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Here's a new story again! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

* * *

"Here's your new target," Koenma said, pushing a blown up picture across his desk. "We suspect he's the cause of all the traders, slave rings, kidnappers, and others who have anything to do with taking demons and women for their own gain decreasing and being blown up and destroyed. He's known as Death's Angel."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow and scratching his head.

"Normally yes," Koenma said, lacing his fingers under his chin. "But for one person to be this strong and take down fifty of these so far, makes anyone skittish."

"Fifty?" Kuwabara exclaimed, dropping his jaw and staring at him with wide eyes.

The picture was passed around to all of them, making sure each one of them knew what he looked like. It was blurry and not in the best quality, as if someone had to shoot the picture quick and zoom in as far as it would go. The only features you could tell was that he was slight and short and that he had red eyes like a demon. He wore a baseball cap hiding his hair color, and was covered in mud and dirt, hiding any other noticeable features/scars/ tattoo's that he may have.

"This isn't a lot to go on," Kurama said, passing the photo to Hiei.

Hiei's eyes widened, but quickly went back to no emotion before anyone would notice. His eyes registered the guy in the photo, and his mind was telling him exactly who it was. Someone he had known for so long couldn't hide how he looked by such simple means; at least not from him.

"I know, but it's the best we could manage. This guy is good; better than anyone I've seen. He always knows if someone is watching him and knows how to avoid any camera's, or way of capturing him for a description." A shadow passed over Koenma's eyes as he thought about said person.

"So it's a bring him dead or alive situation." Kurama concluded.

"Better alive," Koenma stated.

Kurama sighed as he looked at Yusuke and saw him scratching his head in irritation and annoyance. "When do we start?" Yusuke asked, giving up on trying to get out of it.

"Tomorrow. We have Intel that she'll strike again on another tomorrow night." Koenma told them, sitting up and looking at them with a smile.

The team left the room and dropped through the hole, teleporting them back to their team's house. Yusuke and Kuwabara hung back in the living room and played video games, Kurama went to the kitchen and began cooking and reading, and Hiei like normal escaped to his room. He shut the door and let the silence fill the room. He double checked to make sure where everyone was and that no one would see him before he slipped out onto his small deck and ran out into the tree's, jumping from one to the other.

He found the women trader building that Koenma was telling them about and he sat on a high tree branch. He waited for night to fall as he watched the building carefully; looking for any sign of anything out of the normal.

A shadowed figure ran into the building, making Hiei lean forward and watch carefully. In less than five minutes the building was ransacked and on fire, and the shadowed figure was dashing out of it and into the forest once again.

Hiei bounded after it, watching as the figure's movements glided through the forest, dodging anything in it's path. Hiei jumped down from the tree's and landed in front of the figure. The figure jumped back away from him and unsheathed a sword quickly, not missing a beat.

The figure seemed to flinch as it looked at Hiei, it's tense muscles relaxing slightly. Hiei took the moment to charge forward and push his sheath and sword up into the figure's, knocking his opponents sword into the air and then falling into the ground behind him. He pushed his sword against the figure's throat and knocked him to the ground roughly, straddling his waist and pinning his arms to the ground with his knees.

"Let…me…go!" The figured strangled out, before kicking up and hitting Hiei in the neck, sending his muscles to spasm and let his sword go and his body to fall to the side.

The figure grabbed the sword and pinned it to Hiei's throat, pinning him down as he did to the figure. Mud covered the figure from head to toe, masking him from any sight. Red eyes glared down at him as he pushed on the sword, making blood trickle over the edge of the sword.

"Still just as good," Hiei chuckled, smirking at the figure with curiosity.

"Can't have anyone one upping me. Isn't that right Hiei?" The figure said, smirking right back down at him as he pulled the sword away and stood up, giving Hiei a hand as they looked at one another. "What are you doing out here?"

"Heard about someone taking down these kind of people, and there was a picture." He said shrugging his shoulders. "You can't hide from me that easily."

The figure chuckled in amusement as he sighed and looked at Hiei. "Wasn't really hiding. Just got too dirty for anyone to see me." He held his arms out to show the mud, dirt, and blood on his body from his travels and work.

"Come on," Hiei said, jerking his head towards the forest. "You can borrow my shower,"

The figure followed Hiei back towards the house, climbing in through the window. "I'll be quick." He told Hiei before walking into the bathroom.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, barging into Hiei's room without knocking. "We have a change in the mission."

"What are you doing coming into my room you baka," Hiei said irritated.

"Koenma said that Death's Angel already attacked!" Kuwabara said, barging in after Yusuke.

"Two baka's in my room are soon going to die." Hiei said, grabbing his sword.

"Settle down Hiei," Kurama said, walking in after them. "They're just there to inform you on what Koenma told them. Koenma told us that we have to wait for more Intel before we make another move."

"Fine," Hiei said, trying to divert the subject.

"I wonder what Death's Angel looks like?" Kuwabara said, leaning against Hiei's wall.

"I bet he looks like any other demon," Kurama said, with a shake of his head.

"I bet he is so ugly that people can't look at him without being horrified. That's probably why he has to hide how he looks from anyone that tries to see him." Yusuke laughed, trying to picture said person.

Hiei gave up as he sat on his bed, knowing there was no way to get the idiots out of his room. "I don't care,"

"Come on, you have to have some kind of guess as to how he looks." Yusuke said, trying to get Hiei to join their guessing game.

"Red face, sharp, crooked teeth, bony fingers, rough skin." Kuwabara laughed, trying to illustrate it.

"Hiei, can I borrow some of your clothes?" A voice said as the door knob turned.

Hiei tensed as he look over at the opening door. The others turned towards the bathroom with confused expressions and wide eyes. Their jaws dropped as Hiei stood up quickly.

"What the hell," The figure said, looking at the team staring with wide eyes.

In the doorway stood a short, petite woman with long golden hair and red eyes, a towel wrapped around her small body as it ended on her upper thigh, showing her hourglass curves and her large chest as it protruded from the tight towel. Her small hands were placed on her hips, and her toned legs were apart and balanced on her right leg as she looked at them with a pointed glance.

"A girl!" Kuwabara said with hearts in his eyes.

She glanced over at Hiei and raised an eyebrow, hoping he would explain to her where and why these new guys were in his room and staring at her.

"Those eyes," Kurama said, walking over to her and staring into her eyes.

She had to look up at him as he towered over her, staring into his own eyes as he was to hers, analyzing each other thoroughly.

"You're Death's Angel," Kurama said, tipping his head in respect.

"You know about me," She said surprised, looking at all of them carefully.

"You were our next target!" Kuwabara said, grabbing her hand.

She flinched from him and jerked her hand out of his grip. She swung her leg and connected with his head, sending him spiraling to the floor with a huge red welt on the side of his face.

"Target?" She repeated, looking at Hiei. "What do they mean by target?"

"We have to take you to Koenma," Yusuke said, stepping towards her carefully yet cooly.

"Koenma? As in the Spirit Prince?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and scoffed at them. "I don't think so,"

"It's not a choice," Yusuke said, reaching out for her.

She tensed up and prepared to attack him, but stopped as Yusuke was thrown away from her and Hiei stood in front of her with his arm pushing her behind him protectively.

"Hiei," Kurama said, looking at his friend with surprise. "Do you know her?"

"Know me?" She said with a scoff. "He's known me since we were both six." She looked at Hiei and then at the team who was slowly getting up off the floor. She sighed and touched Hiei's arm, walking in front of him and looking at them. "I'll go see him, but can I get changed first?"

"Of course," Kurama said, nodding his head in agreement.

They walked out of the room, but both her and Hiei could tell they were right outside waiting for both of them.

"Hikari," He said, looking at her.

She held up a hand and gave him a pointed look. "Don't," She growled. "I expected this from other people Hiei, but not from you. You brought me here because you were hunting me? Some friend you are,"

She turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom, picking up a shirt and pants from the closet on her way over. Hiei groaned and walked out, waiting for her with the others, and then walking her to Koenma once she did come out.

"So, you're Death's Angel?" Koenma said, a slight smile on his face in amusement.

"Is it amusing you?" She asked, becoming agitated with every second.

"I just didn't expect you to be a girl. I'm laughing at my own inability to gather correct information." Koenma said, shaking his head. "Every Intel I got told me you were a guy."

Hikari looked down at her chest and pulled the shirt out staring at her large mounds with a raised eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure these are real," She tried to joke.

"Yes they are," Kuwabara said, looking over and down the shirt.

Hikari looked up at him and dropped the shirt, before slamming her elbow into his stomach and kicking him in the nuts painfully. She spun on her heel and slammed her foot into his head once again as he bent over in pain, sending him to the floor.

"Pervert," She snubbed.

He recovered quickly and stood up, fixing his hair and trying to look cool in front of her, but she could see the struggle he was having to stand up. "Can't help it, you're so small, yet you have such a huge chest! And all the right curves!"

She glared at him and was about to kick him again when Kurama grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Kuwabara and to the other side of him. Her eyes stared at him and the red melted away into a light blue, startling all of them.

"He has a point. You're in Hiei's clothes, yet they are draping on you as if you were wearing Kuwabara's shirt." Kurama agreed, trying to get her to understand. "Plus with your blonde hair, and now blue eyes, it doesn't seem like you could be this Death's Angel destroyer."

"Being small has great advantages," She said with a proud smirk.

"Back to the subject," Koenma said, clapping his hands. "Why were you attacking all those buildings? I mean, it was a good thing, but why?"

"I was looking for someone," She told them begrudgingly.

"Who?" Koenma asked. "A friend? Family member?"

"None of your business," She said. "I'm here, so why does it matter?"

Koenma sighed and nodded his head, accepting the answer for now. "I would like it if you could stay in the same house as the team. To make sure you are not someone who abuses their strengths."

"Fine. Can I go now?" She asked, waving her head.

"Yes. Go into that portal and it will take you in front of your room." Koenma said, seeing her impatience rampage.

She turned and jumped into the portal before anyone could say another word. Hiei followed after her quickly, but didn't make it in time before she slammed the door in his face.

"Onna! Open this door!" Hiei said, slamming his fist into the door. "Onna! Open up! Dammit! Listen to me and open the door!"

"Fuck off!" She yelled through the door.

The others walked into the hallway, watching Hiei continue to knock on the door and yell at her. They watched him argue in vain for her to open the door.

"You're misunderstanding!" He shouted, glaring at the door. "ONNA!"

"Misunderstand? You and your team were to hunt me and bring me to Koenma! So he could use my power for his own gain! Just like everyone wants to do!" She shouted, enraged. "A friend doesn't do that!"

"Onna, open the door so I can explain!" He argued with her.

"My name's not Onna!" She shouted, "You never called me that before!"

He clenched his teeth and pressed his forehead against the door, slamming his fist one last time before calming his temper down. He could feel the others standing at the end of the hallway watching him with curiosity and amusement.

"Hikari," He said pleadingly. "Please, open the door."

The other's dropped their jaws in shock as they rubbed their eyes and hit their ears, not sure if they heard him correctly.

"Did Hiei just say please?" Yusuke said dumbfounded.

"It's the end of the world!" Kuwabara shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

The door knob turned and the door creaked open as Hikari peeked out with hurt eyes, a pout on her face as she looked at Hiei. Her small hand reached out and grabbed his shirt, tugging him slightly. He walked into her room as the door shut, leaving the others standing there in shock and letting their imaginations run wild.

Hikari let go of Hiei as she walked over to her bed and sat down, looking at the view outside the French doors leading to her balcony just like Hiei's did.

"I found you so I could do it before they did," He told her with a sigh. "I thought that I could keep you hidden until they gave up on you."

"They would have found me sooner or later," She said, leaning back on her bed, letting her head hit the pillow.

"Not if I didn't want them to," Hiei said, walking over and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Like that worked out well before?" She joked, hitting his side lightly. She looked at him and sighed. "You know I think you scared the hell out of them in the hallway."

"No one can get me to say such words," He scoffed, putting his nose in the air.

"Except for me," She said with a proud smile. "Because I'm your favorite."

"No, just someone I want as my minion," He told her with a shrug.

She sat up with a playful smile on her face. "As if!" She laughed and tackled him.

They fell back on her bed as she pinched his cheeks and he tried to get her to let go. Hiei looked at her carefully and saw how much she had changed over the years. She was no longer the little kid he grew up with. He could see it in her eyes how much she has matured and changed; her eyes were no longer the innocent ones of the past. She had seen some pretty horrible things while they were apart, and it hit her hard emotionally and psychologically.

Hikari could see the distant look in his eyes as he watched her and barely even tried to struggle with her. She let his cheeks go and sighed, laying on top of him as she put her chin on her hands that laid on his chest.

"Don't look at me like that," She said, eyes turning dark.

"I wasn't there to help you." He said grudgingly. "To protect you or keep you from harm."

"I was fine out there by myself," She chuckled light heartedly.

"How do I know that," He groaned, rapping her lightly on the head.

She grabbed his hand and sat up slightly, leaning forward and looking down at him, her face centimeters from his. She smiled lightly and put her forehead against his Jagan, giving him free access into her mind and memories of the past. She had done this before when she was younger, to let him know what happened to her and her family, and let her know about his own past.

It showed him how her family was attacked and killed brutally in front of her eyes when she was five years old, and then left wandering alone before she ran into Hiei. He could feel the pain she had when she was alone and no one to be with her; how everyone looked at her with fear, hate, murderous intent, and pity.

Now he was just looking into the four years they were apart, seeing how she struggled to get stronger and look for whoever she was looking for. How she was constantly on the run and in fights, yet she never once lost one of them.

"See?" She said, leaning back and smiling down at him. She reached over the bed and grabbed her sword, popping off the jem that hung on the end of it. A red ball about the size of a marble with black swirls sat in her fingers as she showed it to Hiei. "You gave this to me as a promise that we would meet again. I have always hung onto this for strength."

Her stomach growled then, interrupting Hiei as he opened his mouth to say something. He smirked at her.

"Hungry?" He teased, pushing her up and off of him.

"Shut up," She said, hitting him in the arm. "Show me the kitchen."

He shook his head with a sigh, but still showed her the way to the kitchen and pointed out other important places she would need to know.

"Hikari?" A small voice said as Hikari walked by into the kitchen.

Hikari stopped and looked behind her, eyes widening as a blue haired girl in a kimono ran to her. Yukina slammed into Hikari as her arms wrapped around Hikari tightly.

"Yukina?" She shouted amazed.

Her arms wrapped around the small girl tightly as relief rushed through her. The two were in ecstatic joy as they looked at one another carefully to make sure they were both alright.

"But how?" Hikari asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Since when have you been here?"

"A couple months," Yukina answered with a bright smile. "They saved me from the people who had me in a cell."

Hikari's legs gave out beneath her as she slipped to the floor in relief, a smile brightening her face as her eyes showed disbelief.

"Don't tell me," Hiei said, putting his hand on her back carefully. "She was the one you were looking for?"

"Yukina was?" Yusuke said, staring between the two girls in surprise.

"I can't believe this," Kurama said with a chuckle.


End file.
